Of Sweets and Darker Things
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: "You don't know me Eclaire!" He shouted. "How can I not when we have the same face?" she cried. ErikXOC
1. Dark Chocolate

Here's a new book I've been working on. I've been hand writing all my chapters as of late. It works better for me that way than typing them up. Since I can't seem to keep a computer to save my life. This is my first POTO fanfic and I really want people to tell me what they think. I've been watching the movie alot lately and I think I've gotten most of the personalities right, between Antoinette and Erik at least.

Of Sweets and Darker Things

Summary-

"You don't know me Eclaire!" He shouted. "How can I not when we have the same face!?" She cried.

Disclaimer-

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that goes with it. Though if I did, Christine wouldn't be so naive and Raoul would fall off a cliff.

Erik: You feel the same way too?

Me: of course! *hugs Erik* Though I hope you like Eclaire! She's awesome!

Eclaire: *glances over and smiles as she picks up a violin*

Erik: She plays the violin? *amazed*

Me: she used to...*grins*

* * *

**Dark Chocolate (Paris 1870)**

She braced herself against a wall as she rubbed her eyes. They were stinging from the smoke of the fire. She'd finally escaped from that prison. They house behind her continued to burn as she coughed and wheezed. Collapsing to her knees, she crawled out the open front door. Blood covered the left side of her face as she continued down the steps. She breathed in large gulps of fresh air and coughed. People gathered around as both male and female screams came from inside. Inside the burning mansion were her mother, father, sister, brothers, and kidnappers. She'd tried to rescue her family but the fire had already spread. She reached the final step and turned to watch the house burn and her family scream. Among the crowd that was gathering was Madame Antoinette Giry, an old family friend. She spotted the young girl and rushed to her.

"Eclaire!" Antoinette shouted, worry lacing her voice.

Eclaire turned her head and collapsed into the older woman's arms. She was safe now.

"Madame Giry."

Eclaire's voice was hoarse from smoke and she coughed a few more times. Tears poured from her eyes and she clutched onto the woman who held her. She cried then, her screams being the only ones now in the quiet winter air.

"Shh." Antoinette whispered rocking the crying woman.

Eclaire's heart ached as it sank in how that everyone she loved, her entire family, were now gone. she felt numb now as the tears stopped.

"I'm here now." Antoinette whispered.

If Antoinette Giry was to be her lifeline, someone she could cling to, she would grab hold and not let go. She felt cold and alone in the world, Bruised and broken. Her very soul felt weak. She'd spent a year in that prison of a home, waiting for the day she would be free, not knowing it would be like this.

"Don't leave me." Eclaire begged as Antoinette pulled back slightly.

"Never my dear. I won't leave you." Antoinette said as she pulled Eclaire tighter into her arms.

As she said that, Madame Giry's eyes scanned the crowd. Among the throngs of people, was a cloaked figure whom stepped forward and knelt next to her. Eclaire felt herself being lulled to sleep as she was lifted off the ground. A soft male's voice was in her ear as she curled, or at least tried to, closer to whomever held her.

"Erik, we need to go back to the opera house." Antoinette whispered.

"She's burned madame." Erik whispered as they walked.

"We'll summon a doctor as soon as we get back." Antoinette said without really listening.

"Antoinette!" Erik whispered harshly.

"What Erik?" She asked, turning to face him.

"She's badly burned! She needs one now!" He hissed.

Antoinette had been so distracted, she hadn't noticed. She now wished she'd noticed at once. They changed direction immediately.

**~* Half an Hour Later *~**

Erik hid in the shadows as the doctor spoke with Antoinette. His eyes looked to Eclaire and he wondered for a moment why anyone's mother would name her child after a French pastry. He only caught the end of the conversation.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as first glance."

Silence.

"Will she be alright?"

"Her left eye is badly burned but that will scar over. She won't be able to see out of that eye anymore. After a few weeks I'll remove the bandages. Your free to take her home now madame."

Antoinette sighed in relief. She sat next to Eclaire and held her hand. The young woman laid there fast asleep.

"Before you go madame, who is she?" the doctor asked.

"She's Eclaire La'Court. Sole survivor of the La'Court Kidnapping." Antoinette said softly.

The La'Court Kidnapping had happened over a year ago. The Kidnappers had been sick men, calling themselves "Collectors of Fine Art and Money". They had originally planned to drain France of all money by kidnapping one of the most powerful, and wealthiest, families in the country.

The La'Courts.

Father Julius, mother Mariana, sons Luke and Heath, and daughters Abigail and Eclaire. Wide spread panic arose and months later the kidnappers snapped. They'd begun to torture the family. Screams could be heard, but nothing could be done. The entire country began to weep. Until someone saw the La'Court mansion go up in flames.

"She's the last of the La'Courts?" He asked.

"Yes." Madame Giry whispered.

Erik couldn't believe his hears. This young woman sleeping there was the last of the La'Courts. The only one left to run the La'Court bakeries and the Opera House. Her parents had been the patrons.

"My God! Does anyone else know?" the doctor asked, clearly stunned.

"No. I'd like for it to stay that way, till she's able to cope." Antoinette said quickly.

"Oui Madame." He said, packing his equipment.

"I'll take her home to the opera house now, Thank you doctor." Antoinette said.

The doctor bowed and left, letting Erik step out from the shadows.

"Let's return home Erik."

"Yes Madame." Erik said, lifting Eclaire into his arms.

* * *

I hope that was a good chapter. Erik is going to be the 2004 phantom. Cause Gerard Butler is awesome! I've been watching POTO for months now and I finally get to put up the first chapter of my new Fanfic! YAY!


	2. Cherry Chocolate

Here's chapter two of my sweets and darker things fanfic! It will follow the movie! The 2004 movie. I've never seen love never dies before...so until I see it, the fic will only follow the movie!

okay, so since I don't like Raoul...he's a fop. and he's going to be slight OOC. *dares you to go against me*

Erik: YES! He shall always be a fop! *cheers*

Eclaire: *glares over at Raoul with a look of utter rage and murder* touch me and you die!

Raoul: *backs away slowly*

Me: ENJOY THE STORY!

Here's Chapter three!

* * *

**Cherry Chocolate**

Madame Giry stood with her girls and watched as they stretched. It had been week since Eclaire's bandages had been removed and now the poor girl wore a white eye patch over her left eye. Eclaire had only stepped outside her room once, due to Madame Giry's prodding. She'd been welcomed with open arms by just about everyone. She worried about the girl and sighed. She had yet to step out again. Suddenly her daughter Meg was tapping her shoulder.

"Yes Meg?" Antoinette asked.

"It's Eclaire." Meg said pointing to the black winding staircase.

Madame Giry turned and for a split second a look of surprise crossed her face. She hadn't expected for Eclaire to just suddenly appear.

Eclaire stood tall, her head held high. Her beautiful red hair was curled just past the middle of her back. Her one visible eye was a brilliant shade of emerald green, the other was covered by a large white eye patch. Her cheek bones were high and her nose on the smaller side. Her lips were full and painted a light shade of pink. Her slender neck led to sloping shoulders that held up a beautiful, but plain, off the shoulder blue dress. She'd walked down just as Monsieur Lefevre walked in with two other men.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry," He spotted Eclaire, "Mademoiselle La'Court!"

Eyes turned in her direction and Eclaire raise her hands.

"Monsieur Lefevre, please continue with what you were saying." She said softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement."

Carlotta lightly fanned herself.

"I can now tell you that these are all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce the two gentlemen who know own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin," The man took off his hat and nodded, "And Monsieur Gilles Andre." The other man waved with a look of excitement.

Eclaire stood next to Madame Giry and glanced around the stage. Madame Giry smiled and leaned close.

"How is your eye feeling today?" She asked.

"Better. Not as painful." Eclaire whispered.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Chagny." Monsieur Firmin said with pride.

"New patron? What about Mademoiselle Eclaire?" Someone asked.

All eyes were on Eclair again and she stepped forward. Raoul had yet to speak and she smiled.

"Please, a new patron is exactly what we need. My late parents would agree. Do not fret, I will continue to support the opera. I am honored to pass on the title to the Vicomte." she said.

Raoul nodded and stepped forward, kissing her hand.

"Thank you mademoiselle." He said.

His eyes locked with her one visible one and he flinched at her glare.

"Fop." Eclaire whispered as she snatched her hand away.

No one seemed to notice the tension, except Madame Giry. Eclaire felt an arm slip around her waist and she felt her back straighten even more, if that were possible in her corset.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." Raoul turned to face Eclaire, "I am honored to accept the title of patron from Mademoiselle La'Court. I am relieved she is with us today, but saddened by the knowledge that the rest of her beloved family is-"

Suddenly Eclaire stomped on Raoul's foot and she slapped him across the face. She'd felt his hand travel lower. Madame Giry had seen every movement and felt a slight parental rage building. People gasped and Eclaire glared.

"Perverted Fop!" She shouted before storming off to Madame Giry's side.

Raoul placed a hand on his cheek and the managers were quick to form a distraction. Carlotta stepped forward, hand outstretched. Eclaire turned away and Madame Giry overheard Christine speaking about Raoul behind her. Once Raoul had left did Eclaire begin to watch the rehearsals. She stepped to the side with Antoinette.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." Antoinette said proudly.

"I can see why. Especially that little blond angel." Andre said as he pointed.

Antoinette stiffened.

"My daughter, Meg Giry." She said quickly.

"And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust?" Firmin asked as he pointed his cane.

"Christine Daae. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin. Very promising. I think of her as a daughter also."

Firmin's eyes traveled to Eclaire, who stayed close to Madame Giry's side. He of course, hadn't paid much attention and had no idea who she was exactly. Eclaire felt eyes on her and turned her head.

"Yes Monsieur Firmin?" she asked.

"Everyone seems to hold you with such esteem. Who are you?" He asked.

He apparently had let the information in one ear the out the other seconds later.

"Eclaire La'Court."

"Of **THE** La'Courts?" He asked, clearly startled.

"Yes monsieur." she said with a wicked grin.

Firmin's eyes were now locked on her eye patch and she turned her head away. Suddenly he grabbed her hands.

"Mademoiselle, I am so happy you are alive! I was in tears when I learned your family home was-"

Eclaire's face instantly twisted with the memories. She snatched her hands away and quickly left. Leaving Monsieur Firmin wondering what had happened.

* * *

Thus the movie has started!

Erik: I like what you did to the fop Eclaire. Very nice!

Eclaire: *blushing* Thank you Monsieur Phantom.

Me: Get a room you two! Anyway, expect chapter three sometime next week!

Erik and Eclaire: Don't forget to review!


	3. Chocolate Liquor

Okay so I'm going to post chapter three today since I have to mentally prepare for my grandfather's funeral. So you all know, I had to do part of the chapter from memory, so I apologize if it's not how it actually happened or how it was actually said. I'm going to upload chapter four soon. Probably tomorrow.

Erik: You are terrible. You procrastinate too much.

Eclaire: Be nice! Her grandfather just past away last friday. *lightly hits the phantom's shoulder*

Me: Yeah! Be nice to me! *cuddles the teddy bear my girlfriend gave me*

As I promised, chapter three.

* * *

**Chocolate Liquor**

Eclaire felt sick to her stomach. She was stumbling. Backstage was a maze to her and she was quick to get lost. She'd only lived in the opera house for a month now. Besides, she'd only stepped out of her room once before. She was completely confused as to where she was going. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She could hear La'Carlotta screaming and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Little ladies shouldn't be wandering around if they have no idea where to go."

Eclaire jumped and turned to look around but didn't see anyone there. She'd heard stories through her door of the phantom, but hardly believed a word.

"Monsieur Phantom?" she asked softly.

"Yes mademoiselle?" the voice asked.

"I'd like to return to my room. Would you be so kind as to tell me which way?" Eclaire asked.

A man stepped out from the shadows.

"I will guide you back to the stage. Madame Giry is looking for you." the man said, offering his hand.

He was handsome. Oh was he handsome. Black hair slicked back just so, those green eyes looked down at her. His face was beautiful, at least what wasn't behind the mask. She took is offered hand.

"You really are the phantom." She whispered.

"Yes." he answered softly as he guided her back to the stage.

He stayed close to the shadows and disappeared into the darkness when they had reached their destination. She silently mouthed thank you.

"Eclaire, there you are!" Antoinette said, rushing over.

"Yes Madame Giry?" Eclaire asked.

"What happened?"

"I got lost."

"You found your way back on your own?"

"I followed the sound of Carlotta's screeching." Eclaire answered.

"I heard that!" Carlotta shouted as she turned to face Eclaire.

She flinched at Eclaire's hard gaze and took a step back.

"With that childish look on your face, it's no wonder you were kidnapped." Carlotta said with a grin.

Suddenly Eclaire lunged for Carlotta, pulling her by her hair and toppling her over. The two red heads rolled across the floor of the stage and the cast stared in horror. Firmin and Andre were having no luck at catching the two rolling women. Madame Giry frowned and pounded her cane on the floor.

"Get up and stop! You are both grown women! Act like it!" She shouted, yanking Eclaire up by the arm off the prima donna.

"You," Eclaire pointed to Carlotta, "Are nothing more than a stuck up, pampered, spoiled rotten brat!"

"How dare you!" Carlotta screeched, lunging for Eclaire.

Firmin and Andre grabbed Carlotta around the waist while Madame Giry held Eclaire by her wrists. Immediately Carlotta turned to her two managers.

"First the backdrop falls on me and now that little cagna* insults me! Until all of this stops, I will not be singing!" She shouted, storming off with Ubaldo.

Eclaire was still in a huff though.

"Good riddance!" She shouted.

"Mademoiselle Eclaire!" Reyer cried.

"She'll be coming back...right?" Andre asked.

"A full house Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin shouted.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir." Madame Giry said as she walked over to Christine.

"What a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Andre said.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Antoinette said.

Eclaire glanced to Christine. She'd heard what she'd said about Raoul. Childhood sweethearts? With that fop? She watched as Christine sang and briefly spotted a shadow in the rafters. A shadow with a white half mask. The mask vanished and Eclaire returned her gaze to the singing Christine. She silently hoped that she would meet the phantom again. He was really quite charming.

~*~*later that day*~*~

Eclaire slowly untied her eye patch and placed it on her vanity. Ever so slowly she looked at herself in the mirror. The skin of her left eye was red and ugly. Saggish is what she would call it. Just looking at herself brought her to tears.

"Mademoiselle..."

Eclaire turned and stared as the wall next to her bed slid open. There stood the phantom, in all his glory. She quickly grabbed her eye patch and tried to cover her eye. The phantom was quick though and snatched up the white patch.

"Give it back Monsieur Phantom! Please!" Eclaire shouted, her hand outstretched.

Erik took a long look at her face and held her patch.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" He asked.

"Beautiful Monsieur? No. I am not beautiful. Not that I prided myself on my looks before." She said, covering her eye with her hand.

"You are beautiful mademoiselle." He said.

"Eclaire." She whispered.

Erik blinked then nodded.

"Eclaire." He whispered back.

"May I please have my eye patch back monsieur?" Eclaire asked.

"Why did your mother name you Eclaire?" Erik asked.

For the first time in almost two years, Eclaire smiled. A true genuine smile.

"My mother had a very strong fondness for eclairs while she was pregnant with me." She said.

* * *

Me: YAY! I wrote this entire chapter in one night just for you guys. I hope you like it.

Erik: She even wrote most of chapter four after this. Then finished it this morning.

Eclaire: She made a promise to her readers monsieur phantom. She wasn't about to break it.

Me: Awe! *hugs Eclaire* You're so sweet!

Erik: Don't forget to review, Kitten likes to get reviews.

Btw, cagna Italian (has forgotten what language) for B*tch.


	4. Chocolate Caramel

Here we go! I've made everyone wait long enough. I was going to wait till I reached the middle of chapter five to put this up, but...I've not started chapter five yet. I'm going to put chapter five up on Friday though so that's my dead line. and Congrats to LittleDarkLady666 for winning the contest! As she is the only one who got it right. I had a few reviews that told me what it said and what language I asked for but didn't give me their name so I had no way to contact you. Sorry. As promised a character of her choosing shall appear in the next chapter and throughout the remainder of the story.

Eclaire: *hugs kitten* Was you weekend good?

Me: It was okay. It was-

Erik: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I'M ALMOST IN THE WHOLE TIME! YEAH!

Me: did you get into my pocky stash again?

Erik: *has chocolate on his lip* Nooooooooo!

Me: Here's chapter four!

* * *

**Chocolate Caramel**

Erik couldn't place what he as feeling as he spoke with Eclaire. He'd returned ehr patch to her and watched as she laid it on the vanity. He then watched her fingers trace her burn scars on her face and he almost reached up to touch his mask.

"Monsieur? Why are you hear?" Eclaire asked turning to face him.

"I wished to thank you for making Carlotta leave." Erik turned his green eyes to Eclaire.

"No need to thank me. I was doing the opera house a favor. She can't sing at all." Eclaire said with a chuckle.

Erik glanced to his pocket watch and turned to leave. He stopped and faced Eclaire again.

"Are you going to the opera?" He asked.

"Yes. Madame Giry wants to announce that I'm alive and well to the audiance tonight." Eclaire said softly.

Erick could see that she would rather stay in her room.

"You don't want that? The entire county wept for you and your family!" Erik's voice rose.

"Weeping didn't save my family! My parents and siblings are dead! Did anyone try to save us? NO! I escaped because my father sacrificed his life for me! And now people wish they had done something? After a year of be chained and tortured? After watching my family being burned alive? Where was everyone when my mother's arms were broken because she held her children? Where were they when I had to watch our kidnappers brand my baby sister Abigail? Where were they when my father was killed so that I could escape? Where were they when I was beaten, whipped, burned, and scarred? Why should I return to a society where they let men destroy what I held dear? So, no, I don't want to be in the spotlight!" Eclaire screamed.

By now tears were falling free down Eclaire's cheeks. Erik hadn't heard the details of the former patron's kidnapping. He took a step back.

"What truly happened during your kidnapping?"

Curiosity was getting the best of him. He was fascinated by this woman. She wore a mask, much like himself.

"Dark, horrible, and unspeakable things Monsieur." Eclaire whispered.

Erik didn't know why he said what he did next.

"You could run away." He said.

Her answer surprised him.

"No. I can't just run away from this. It will always follow me. I have to face this head on. I'll stand tall when Madame Giry and the managers make the announcement." Eclaire said as she wiped away her tears.

Erik could feel her eyes land on his mask and he turned his head.

"Does my mask make you curious? Scared maybe?"

Eclaire sighed and shook her head.

"What lies under your mask is none of my business. You have your reasons for wearing it. I will not mention or ask you about it. But the parts of your face that I can see are beautiful." She said as she turned to her closet.

Erik was floored. She hadn't asked about it. She'd not yet made a comment. Then it hit him. She'd been treating him like a person as soon as he'd stepped into her room. She'd not asked to see below his mask. She respected his privacy.

"Thank you." He whispered, stunned.

"Monsieur, it's merely-"

"Erik." He said, interrupting her.

"Is that your name Monsieur?"

"Yes."

Eclaire smiled.

"Erik, a strong name."

Erik felt a bit of pride at her words.

"Monsieur Erik, I'm merely extending common courtesy."

"Mademoiselle Eclaire, not many would."

Eclaire pulled out a simple dark green dress and placed it on her bed. She looked up at him and extended her hand.

"Then let's agree to be courteous to each other at least." She said.

Erik placed his hand in hers in silent agreement.

**~*~*~*~*The Opera*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~*Interrmission*~*~*~*~**

Andre and Firmin stepped out onto the stage with Madame Giry. Eclaire stood with Meg and Christine just of to the side behind the curtains.

"Before you all rise from your seats, we have a wonderful announcement." Firmin began.

"We all wept as the La'Court estate was engulfed n flames. It was a sad day indeed." Andre said.

"You both take too long. A month ago the estate burned, taking the lives of Julius and Mariana La'Court along with their three youngest children." Madame Giry turned to Eclaire who hid behind the curtains.

Eclaire slowly took a step, then another. Gasps filled the theater as people recognized her. She wasn't wearing her patch, her hair alone covered her left eye.

"I am happy to present Mademoiselle Eclaire La'Court." Firmin said with pride.

Applause erupted throughout the crowd and Eclaire felt out of place. She raised her hands and silence ensued.

"It's wonderful to be here, to be alive. I won't take up everyone's time, but I do have something to say," Eclaire's one visible eye narrowed, "You're all filthy hypocrites Where were you when my family needed help? I'm told nothing could have been done to save my family and I! You all signed me to my death! The only reason I stand here today is because my father gave up his life for me!"

The crowd gasped in horror at the outburst! Voices were raised.

"So don't clap. You're the reason my family is dead."

* * *

Welp, there's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed!

Erik: I was in most of the chapter! YES! *dances*

Eclaire: I'm in the entire chapter.

Erik: *stops and pouts*

Me: Be ready for a new character to appear next chapter!

Eclaire: New Character? Who? tell me!

Me: You'll have wait.


	5. Peanut Chocolate

Okay so here's chapter five!

Eclaire: So who is the new character?

Me: YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE CHAPTER!

Eclaire: *jumps and hides behind Erik*

* * *

**Peanut Chocolate**

Eclaire stood in the beautiful golden foyer. As she watched people exit the theater she felt eyes on her. Standing across the room was a raven haired woman a bit shorter than her staring at her with a pair of bright green eyes. Eclaire couldn't place where she'd seen her before then recognized her. She immediately began pushing past people to get to her. The young woman who Eclaire was now rushing to get to in such an unladylike manner had turned away, a bit saddened.

"Valentine!" Eclaire shouted pushing someone out of her way.

Valentine turned with a brilliant smile and was quickly embraced. All Valentine could see was bright red hair. The arms encircling her held her tight and her own wrapped around the woman hugging her.

"Eclaire." She said softly.

The two women stood like that before pulling apart and smiling. Valentine felt tears in her eyes and hugged Eclaire again. Eclaire chuckled and patted Valentine on the back.

"Valentine, let's step off to the side. We're blocking everyone." She whispered, guiding her friend off to the side.

They stood close to a wall out of the way and Eclaire handed her friend a handkerchief, in which Valentine dabbed at her eyes.

"Y-y-you're r-r-really h-h-here!" Valentine studdered between sobs.

Eclaire smiled and took her handkerchief, wiping at Valentine's wet cheeks. Eclaire had always been a bit motherly, but when with Valentine she felt a powerful mothering urge. When she'd first met Valentine, she'd been fifteen thus making Valentine thirteen. She had immediately been drawn to this girl with wild raven hair, swarthy skin, and bright green eyes. After learning that Valentine had been orphaned, Eclaire felt as though she should take her under her wing so to speak. Though their age difference was two years, they were inseparable Where ever Eclaire when, Valentine was sure to be close behind. Eclaire even went so far as give Valentine music lessons until a tutor could be found.

Eclaire protected her little friend and as they got older, their bond grew stronger. But Eclaire still felt that motherly pull around her. She tried her best to hold back but sometimes it would slip and Valentine would give her a slightly annoyed look. Deep down though, Valentine rather liked how motherly Eclaire was to her.

"I was so scared you'd died, and then there you were on stage. You called everyone hypocrites." Valentine blubbered.

Eclaire felt her heart stop. She hadn't known Valentine would be in the audience. She felt her heart beginning to ache.

"Never you *Soare!" Eclaire said.

Valentine's eyes shot open and she looked up at Eclaire. Behind the handkerchief she'd taken back, she smiled.

"You haven't called me that since I was sixteen."

"You told me to stop." Eclaire said with a grin.

Valentine felt relief flood er. Eclaire was truly here. Her best friend was alive and well. She clutched Eclaire's handkerchief.

"Soare, I can see your grandmother looking for you. How about tomorrow you and I go shopping? Hm? Like old times." Eclaire said.

Valentine readily agreed. The foyer was almost empty and Eclaire wanted her friend to make it home safely.

"Shall we meet at our favorite cafe?" Valentine asked.

"Absolutely! Be there for breakfast." Eclaire said as she walked Valentine over to her grandmother.

"Mademoiselle La'Court." Madame Maheu said rather curtly.

"Madame Maheu, I of course didn't include you with the rest of the audience." Eclaire said quickly.

The older woman smiled.

"I know dear. Valentine we must return home. Good night Eclaire." Beatrice Maheu said with a chuckle.

Eclaire hugged Valentine goodbye and waved as they entered their carriage and pulled away.

"She seemed rather childish."

Eclaire jumped then turned slowly, only to find Madame Giry smiling at her.

"A little, but it's an endearing trait. She's like a little sister to me."

"More like a daughter the way you treated her."

Eclaire smiled and brushed at her skirt.

"I'm a bit too motherly with her aren't I?" She asked.

"She doesn't seem to mind."

"She was orphaned as a child and then her grandmother found her when she was thirteen. We met shortly after that. Ever since, I've looked out for her."

"You're going to meet with her tomorrow?"

"Yes, some fresh air will do me some good." Eclaire said as she walked up to Antoinette.

"You finally take my suggestion!" Antoinette said with mock annoyance.

Eclaire laughed as she linked arms with the ballet mistress.

"I never had a reason to step out. Now I do."

Antoinette's smile only lasted briefly.

"I'm going to warn you now, don't get too close to Erik." She said before walking away.

Eclaire stopped and watched Antoinette leave. She blinked a few times then walked down a hallway to her room. She wondered what Antoinette meant for a moment then shook her head and opened her bedroom door. To her surprise, Erik was sitting on her bed twiddling his thumbs. Though she'd only known him for a short time, she couldn't see him being nervous.

"Monsieur Erik?" She asked.

Erik jumped only slightly and stood.

"Mademoiselle Eclaire."

"What could you need at this hour?"

"I need someone to talk to."

Eclaire smiled and closed the door behind her. She motioned for Erik to sit back down and took the chair from her desk. Sitting quietly she looked to Erik for him to speak.

"I took Christine to my home tonight, just a little while ago in fact." He said softly.

"Shouldn't you be with her now?" Eclaire asked a bit worried.

"She's asleep right now. I need a woman's advice."

"I can try to help. What do you need to know?"

Eclaire leaned over and slowly removed her shoes. Erik sat there with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"How should I go about giving her a kiss?" He asked.

Eclaire sat up quickly and stared.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" She asked.

"Just tell me!" he shouted.

Eclaire jumped at his outburst. She quickly stood with her hands on her hips.

"No need to shout! I just think it's a bit early! If you wish to woo her, start slow."

"I've already started!"

Technically it wasn't a lie. Christine dearly loved her angel of music. Eclaire eyed him but sighed.

"Very well, but it's not something that can be told."

"Then how?"

Eclaire's face flushed and she bit her lip.

"I'll have to show you." She whispered, one hand against her flushed face.

Erik's eyes grew wide and he stared in shock.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" He asked.

"There is no other way."

"Very well." Erik said standing.

"I assure you, I won't remove your mask." Eclaire whispered.

Erik appreciated her words.

"Thank you."

Eclaire stepped close and reached up with both hands. Her fingers curled at the tips behind his ears and she gently pulled his head down. It seemed like ages before their lips met. Immediately Eclaire felt like fireworks were going off and her heart raced. Erik's arms moved on their own and wrapped around Eclaire's waist. He'd never experienced anything so beautiful.

When their lips parted and their eyes met, Erik couldn't help but kiss her again.

* * *

Me: *dead from such a cute ending*

Eclaire: *out of breath with flushed cheeks*

Erik: Wow! *wants to kiss Eclaire again*

Btw, Soare is Romanian for Sunshine! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chocolate Kisses

Okay so I found out that internet at the library is going to be down tomorrow so I'm updating a day early! YAY! But the normal updates will resume next friday. Btw, this is going to be the only time that I will write anything in Erik's POV.

Eclaire: *daydreaming*

Erik: *composing happy music*

Me: *confused* What the hell is going on?

Eclaire: *sighs*

Erik: *keeps composing said happy music*

Me: Did you two kiss again?

Erik & Eclaire: Yeah...*blushes*

Me: GET A FREAKIN' ROOM! *runs away*

Here's chapter Six! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chocolate Kisses**

Eclaire's world was bright the next morning. Erik had been so set on learning the art of kissing, that he'd kept her up most of the night, and no amount of make up could hide her bruised lips. Her cheeks flushed at what he told her between kisses.

_"Even your lips taste like an eclair."_

Eclaire's face turned crimson and she hid it behind her gloved hands. Curse his dashing good looks and his charming personality! She could still taste his kisses, even hours later, and decided that he tasted like dark chocolate. It was only when Valentine appeared did Eclaire find the strength to change her thoughts. Valentine didn't seem to notice anything amiss. After eating a wonderful breakfast, they left the cafe and walked down the street arm in arm.

"Grandmother says it's about time I think about meeting a man and settling down." Valentine said as they stepped into one dress shop after another.

She was clearly hoping that Eclaire would disagree. Eclaire merely smiled and pulled a lavender dress with thin straps off the shelf. She turned it in her hands then placed it back.

"For once, I agree with your grandmother." Eclaire said softly as she picked up another dress.

"No! Not you too! I was hoping you would take my side!" Valentine whined.

The raven haired girl sighed then looked to see if the clerk was around. She quickly grabbed dresses of different colors and began placing them in the wrong sections. With a giggle she grabbed Eclaire's hand, causing the dress Eclaire was holding to drop, and pulled her from the shop then out of sight. Moments passed before the clerk returned.

"What in the world happened here? Why are all these dresses in the wrong places? Who did this!?"

Eclaire couldn't help but chuckle as Valentine laughed.

"Still pulling pranks I see." She said as she led Valentine into another store.

"It makes life more interesting." Valentine said as she walked ahead to the jewelry.

"Soare, it's not very nice."

Valentine just smiled and continued to look over at the sparkling stones in front of her. Eclaire was left to her thoughts once again and Erik's handsome face immediately came to mind.

"Eclaire? Eclaire!"

Eclaire jumped as Valentine's face appeared in her vision.

"Yes Soare?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You're face is all red."

Eclaire blushed even more and nodded.

"Yes Soare, I'm fine."

Valentine eyed Eclaire then shrugged and returned to her shopping. Eclaire sighed and took a deep breath. Off to the side, just at the edge of her peripheral vision, she spotted a black half mask.

Picking it up she noticed how beautifully crafted it was and immediately went to the clerk.

"How much for the mask?" She asked.

The clerk finished boxing Valentine's purchases and looked to Eclaire.

"Eighty-two francs mademoiselle." He said, holding out his hand expectantly.

Eclaire handed the man the money owed and walked out with Valentine, mask in hand. She smiled as she held the mask and quickly when to the nearest paint shop. Valentine had her purchases sent to her home.

"Where are you going Eclaire?" She asked, trying to catch up.

"To get some white paint Soare." Eclaire answered.

To Eclaire's utter delight, the first shop she entered had what she wanted.

"Why should I think of marrying? If I marry someone, I won't get to play trick on people anymore." Valentine whinned.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Why? Is there someone you want to marry?"

"Mon Dieu no! But it would tame you down a bit! Lord knows I've tried my best all these years to tone you down a bit. It would be good for you."

"You used to say marriage could wait."

"Now I'm saying that life is too short to spent alone."

Eclaire could feel the sting of her own words. Valentine's eyes widened then she nodded in agreement.

"We both know what that's like." She whispered.

Eclaire paid the seventeen francs for the white paint and a paint brush.

"Yes, but I won't dwell on the past." Eclaire answered.

She looked to Valentine who smiled.

"I'm getting a bit tired. I think I'll head home for a nap." Valentine said hugging Eclaire.

"Me too. See you soon."

With that the two girls parted ways. Eclaire quickly made her way back to the opera house.

**~*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*Erik's POV*~*~*~**

Erik had returned Christine. He was furious. The woman had removed his mask. He'd planned on bestowing a kiss but instead he felt betrayed. He sat upon the roof, fuming when he spotted Eclaire returning to the theater. He could easily spot her because her hair reminded him of newly blooming roses. He couldn't help but smile at her presence She'd respected his privacy, never asking to trying to see under his mask. She was heading for her room, like always, but she was clutching something close to her chest. He didn't know what.

**~*~*~*Eclaire's POV*~*~*~**

Eclaire slaved over the black half mask. Wanting to make the musical notes she'd been painting on it for the last hour to be perfect. She wanted Erik to like it.

"Where have you been all day Mademoiselle Eclaire?" Erik asked as he entered her room with a knock.

"Out with my friend Valentine Maheu. I have a present for you Erik!"

Eclaire's face was one of elation.

"A present?"

Erik had never received a present from anyone before. It unnerved him a bit. Eclaire rose from her desk and turned, extending a black half mask with musical notes painted along the edge. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

He took the mask and set it back on the desk. He wrapped his arms around Eclaire's waist and thanked her with a kiss.

* * *

Okay so I literally spent an hour trying to figure out how much a franc was back in 1871. I believe $1 US = 5.5 Francs. At least that's what it said. So I apologize if I got it wrong. I was severely ticked when an hour passed and I had yet to find the answer.

Erik: *has put the mask on* It's beautiful Eclaire. Thank you.

Eclaire: I'm so glad you like it Erik.

Me: Don't forget to review!


	7. Chocolate Fondue

Okay so things came up last week and I wasn't able to post chapter seven like I'd wanted to. So to make up for that here it is. Chapter eight will be up next thursday. Fridays are hectic for me.

Here's chapter seven. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chocolate Fondue**

Eclaire's mind was fuzzy as Erik released her and picked up the black half mask. She'd done an amazing job with the notes. Eclaire's vision cleared of stares and she touched her still bruised lips.

"It's beautiful Eclaire. Thank you."

Eclaire smiled and she watched as he turned away from her. She saw him drop his white mask on her bed and put on his new one. She picked up the discarded mask, the plaster warm to the touch. She held it close.

"What do you think?" Erik asked as he turned.

Eclaire's smile was bright as she looked over his face.

"You look very handsome." she said.

He noticed she was holding his white mask and watched as she held it up to her face. With a giggle she lowered it and smiled.

"May I keep this one?" she asked.

"Whatever for?"

"So if I ever move from the opera house I can have something to remember you by."

_"Just in case I never tell you how I feel." _She thought.

"You're leaving?"

Surprisingly Erik didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay, here, in his opera house.

"No, I hope I never have to." Eclaire whispered.

She'd realized she was feeling something for Erik while she was out shopping. He was in love with Christine though. How could she possibly love someone who could not return her affections.

"If you wish." Erik said.

"What?" Eclaire hadn't heard him.

"You may keep that mask if you wish."

Erik touched his new mask as Eclaire gently placed the white one on her vanity. Erik wondered for a moment if she would scream if he removed his mask. His thoughts were interrupted by what she said next.

"Did you give Christine her kiss?" She asked.

Erik's face twisted and Eclaire's eyes grew wide.

"No." Erik said with some force and anger.

"Why not? What happened?"

Erik turned away, preparing to leave.

"She removed your mask didn't she?"

He stopped mid-step and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Shock filled his eyes as he watched Eclaire remove her eye patch. The skin around her left eye and the left side of her nose was red and deformed, wrinkled and saggish. He just stood there un-moving.

"I don't know what it is about you Erik, but I feel comfortable around you like this. I feel like you don't see my face, but my soul instead."

Her words shocked him. He was caught off guard and took a step back. His hand almost moved to his mask.

"You wouldn't feel the same if you saw under this mask." He said.

Eclaire stepped close.

"Try me." She whispered.

"You'll be repulsed, like everyone else."

"Try me." She whispered again.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. His eyes locked with Eclaire's.

"May I?" she asked.

He shrugged. Her fingers were soft on his cheek. She smiled and lowered her hands.

"When you're ready." She said and put her eye patch back on.

It took him a moment to register what just happened.

"Why didn't you..."

"You aren't ready to show me. Why should I force you? If you don't wish for me to see your whole face, then I don't need to. I'd love to be your friend Erik, maybe something even more than that, but if taking off your mask ruins that then-"

"But what if I want you to see me? All of me!"

"Do you? Aren't you afraid I'll run away screaming?"

She'd hit the nail on the head. He turned his head away.

"When you-"

"I want to show you."

Eclaire stood still, wondering if she'd heard right. Erik reached up and slowly removed his mask. Eclaire's face didn't change. He looked for some sign that she would run but she didn't move. He began to put his mask back on but Eclaire's hand shot up and took hold of his wrist.

"Stare at the monster." Erik whispered.

"No, I'm staring at a very handsome man. I don't see a monster, I see a man mistreated by the world because of something he can't change."

Erik suddenly reeled back and glared.

"You don't know me Eclaire!" He shouted.

Eclaire was hurt but held onto his wrist.

"How can I not, when we have the same face?" She cried.

Erik stood perfectly still as Eclaire closed the space between them. She reached up, lightly touching his face. The skin was deformed, sagging in places.

"How can I show you that you are-"

She was interrupted by Erik's lips on hers. Her eye patch was ripped from her face and felt Erik drop his mask along with her patch. His kiss was rough, hungry. she felt a need in his kiss, a need to be loved. When their lips parted, Erik placed his forehead against hers.

"I am what?" Erik asked.

"Not alone. That you are loved." Eclaire whispered.

"Loved? I am a monster! I'm-"

"You are loved! You're a man not a monster! I don't see a monster Erik!"

Erik looked into Eclaire's eyes.

"You mean it don't you?" He asked.

"I would never lie to you Erik."

"You really believe that Christine-"

"Christine? I don't care about Christine! She doesn't love you like I do!" Eclaire suddenly shouted.

Her face turned red as her hand flew over her mouth. She'd never intended to tell him. Not like this. Erik stared in shock. She'd said she loved him. Eclaire sighed and lowered her head.

"Turn your face away, from the garish light of day.  
Turn your thoughts away from her cold unfeeling light,  
and let me be your music of the night.  
Close your eyes and surrender to your brightest dreams,  
purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Let me be the one you truly love.  
And you'll live as you've never lived before." Eclaire sang.

Erik could feel her passion in her words, she spoke truth.

"Softly, deftly, feel my arms enclose you.  
Hear me, whisper, that I truly love you.  
Open up your heart,  
So that I can really start,  
To love your like no one else in this world can.  
Let me be your music of the night.  
Let your heart start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Let your heart take you where it longs to be."

Her voice grew soft.

"Only then can we really be."

Erik lifted her chin, tilting her head back. He wiped her tears away, she'd been crying while singing, and gently kissed her lips. He still couldn't explain what he felt for Eclaire, but he still loved Christine. But this, what he felt for Eclaire, was powerful and beautiful. Their lips parted and he pulled her against his chest, his chin on the top of her head.

"You alone can make my soul take flight. Let me help you make the music of the night." Eclaire whispered.

* * *

Okay, so I had no idea that slightly rewriting the lyrics of any song was hard! I think I did a good job though. let me know if you think I rushed it too much.

Eclaire: *clutching onto Erik*

Erik: *unsure what to do*

Me: Awkward...


	8. Chocolate Swirl

Eclaire: Finally I can rejoin the world! *steps out of the room she has in my head*

Erik: She was finally able to watch the movie. *looks over at me*

Me: Alright so here's chapter eight. I completely confused myself cause I thought it was chapter ten and then I looked again and it was chapter eight. I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Eight, Chocolate Swirl**

Eclaire stepped from her room and walked down the hall to the golden foyer, singing softly to herself.

"He is the shape in the shadows. His is the face in my mask."

She felt a weight off her shoulders. Today was the first showing of Il Muto and she'd specifically requested box five so that fop Raoul couldn't. She entered the foyer just as Firmin began reading the note that Madame Giry had giving him.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run," Firmin's eyebrows raised, "You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of countess."

Carlotta's face twisted into a sneer and Eclaire stepped closer, almost standing next to Madame Giry now.

"The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which is where Eclaire La'Court shall sit with me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G." Firmin finished.

Eclaire smiled and slowly walked up a few stairs.

"I believe his casting is ideal."

Carlotta turned and glared.

"I thought you would be gone," She turned to Raoul, Firmin, and Andre, "I want her gone! Out of here!"

Raoul narrowed his eyes to Eclaire.

"She still part Patron, it's being completely adjusted this afternoon."

Carlotta screeched and Eclaire's smile only grew wider. Next thing she knew, she was falling down the stairs, Carlotta screaming and pulling her hair. It happened so quickly that Eclaire barely had time to act, her patch was in Carlotta's hand. Eclaire's own hand flew to her face, but not before everyone saw.

"La naiba cu tine! Blestemul tine! Tu ești diavolul! Sper să putrezești în iad!" She screamed out at Carlotta in Romanian.

Carlotta dropped the patch and could only stare. She'd never seen such a deformity before. Eclaire grabbed her eyepatch and quickly turned, putting it back in place.

"You're as hideous as a monster." Carlotta said with a dark grin.

Eclaire turned and glared, grabbing her skirts and stepping closer.

"The only monster I see here, is you." She hissed before storming off up the stairs, Madame Giry following behind her.

**~*Before The Opera*~**

Eclaire gasped as Madame Giry tugged roughly on the strings of her corset. The look on Antoinette's face was cross and Eclaire lowered her head.

"I told you not to get close-"

"I love him Antoinette." Eclaire said, looking into Antoinette's reflection.

The older woman stared in shock then lowered her gaze and tied the strings in her hands.

"But he's in love with Christine. How can I possibly love someone who loves someone else?" She asked as Antoinette stepped away to pull a lavender dress from the closet.

"What hurts the most is to see someone you love ... love another." Antoinette whispered.

Eclaire's hands turned to fists and they shook. She slammed them into the top of her vanity, tossing everything that sat on it to the floor, all except the white half mask. Tears stung her eyes. Little did they know, Erik stood behind the wall that he usually entered her room from, listening.

"I love him so much Antoinette." Eclaire cried, picking up the half mask and clutching it close to her chest.

Antoinette couldn't answer as she was staring at Erik as he entered the room with a bouquet of roses.

"Do you really?" Erik asked.

Eclaire turned quickly and one hand flew to her mouth.

"Erik!"

"You truly love me?" He whispered.

Antoinette rolled her eyes and excused herself. She didn't want to be there if it was going to get mushy. Eclaire ran to her bed and grabbed her robe to cover herself, wearing only her corset and undergarments. Erik stopped her and placed the bouquet on the vanity. He grabbed her dress and helped her into it, lacing up the back.

"Yes Erik I-"

"Then permit me to escort you and join you for the opera tonight."

Eclaire smiled and wiped away the streaks of tears on her face.

"Of course Erik."

**~*The Opera*~**

**~*Box Five*~**

Eclaire waited in box five for Erik, the opera was about to start soon and she didn't want him to miss it. She'd realized earlier that Carlotta was going to play the lead role tonight instead of Christine. The music started and the curtains opened.

"They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame."

Erik stepped into the box, he was carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. A smile was on his handsome face.

"Oh Erik, you really shouldn't have." Eclaire whispered with a smile.

"Nothing but the best for you chéri." He said opening the bottle and pouring wine into her glass.

"Thank you."

That's when Erik noticed Carlotta. He stepped into the shadows.

"Did I not instruct that Christine was to play the countess?" He echoed loudly.

Everyone seemed to jump and turn to find out where the voice had come from. Eclaire faked curiosity and looked around with everyone else. Carlotta stepped off to have her throat sprayed and Erik smiled. Eclaire looked over at him.

"What have you done Erik?" She asked.

"Just watch chéri." He said, sitting back down.

Suddenly Carlotta croaked, causing Erik to laugh and Eclaire to stare in shock.

"Erik! What did you do to her?" She asked in a whisper.

"All I did was exchange her throat spray for one that would make her lose her voice. It's because she pulled off you patch." Erik answered.

The managers were saying something about the ballet in act three and Eclaire's smile grew.

"Thank you Erik." Eclaire said softly.

She watched with renewed spirit as chaos ensued on the stage. Suddenly Boquet's body fell with a noose around his neck. Eclaire screamed along with hundreds of people and Erik jumped up from his seat to defend her. She was instantly wrapped in his strong arms as she shook with fright.

"I need air Erik. Take me outside, please." Eclaire begged.

"The roof." He said, lifting her into his arms.

Erik was quick with his steps, going through corridors, secret passages, and up stairs. He kicked the door to the roof open as Eclaire's hand clenched around her throat. she was gasping for air with a look of pure terror on her face. Erik walked to a statue and set her down beside it.

"Eclaire? Eclaire!? What's wrong chéri?" He asked.

Eclaire's vision cleared and she looked around. She could feel the cold winter air and took a deep breath.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The roof. What happened chéri? You were gasping out that you needed to save someone." Erik said softly.

Eclaire's head fell and she leaned her head into her hands.

"My father...My father was killed the same way."

* * *

Me: OHHHHH! I think Eclaire is about to reveal what happened in that year when she'd been a prisoner!

Eclaire: Please don't think differently of me Erik! *clutching onto him*

Erik: *holding Eclaire protectively to him* Never chéri. Never.


	9. Chocolate Croissant

Alright so I made everyone wait. And I am really really sorry!

Eclaire: So this chapter is finally finished?

Me: Yes. And it's an AWESOME chapter. Since I was able to get a new computer, thanks to my wonderful girlfriend and rent-a-center, I can now watch the movie and update whenever I please! woohoo!

Erik: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Eclaire: *giggles and shakes her head*

Me: Warning, this is some violence described by the main character.

* * *

**Chocolate Croissant**

Eclaire walked into her room with Erik right behind her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Erik was consumed with worry and had risked being spotted just to make sure she was truly alright.

"Cheri?"

"I had just come home from London, from bakery school, when we were kidnapped. Mother and father had gone out the day before and bought me my own baking set. Abigail had been practicing my favorite waltz on the piano. Heath and Luke were just coming back from school to see their betrotheds."

Erik was stunned. Eclaire was talking of the year she'd been held captive.

"It happened so quickly. They took Abigail hostage first then Luke. Heath was next then mother. Father was next after that. I walked right into it! They'd been waiting for me!"

Eclaire covered her ears and fell to her knees. Erik ran to her side and picked her up. She needed to be somewhere safe and this wasn't it.

"I walked inside and immediately hit over the head."

Erik opened the passage way and let it close behind them. For him it was easy to walk the dark passage.

"I woke up in my mother's arms with the end of a gun barrel in my face. Mother was crying, begging for them to let us go."

Erik reached the boat and stepped in. He placed Eclaire on her feet and she clung to him.

"Whenever mother or father begged for them to release us, I was whipped and Heath was hit. My mother..." Eclaire shivered, "My mother took us in her arms one time and the next minute was screaming as the kidnappers broke both of her arms."

Eriks eyes darkened. They'd dared lay a hand on HIS Eclaire? Eclaire didn't even feel Erik lift her and carry her off the boat and into his home.

"Abigail told them 'No' just once and they took a branding iron to her. Luke...oh Luke. They nearly drowned him once when papa refused to give into their demands. But when papa refused to let mama go," Eclaire was now openly sobbing, "They took the branding iron to my eye. Mama screamed and papa...papa...papa just turned away!"

Erik nearly went into a rage. Her father hadn't even tried to stop them?

"Mama wanted so badly to take me into her arms and Abigail, Heath, and Luke tried to get close. Papa told us not to worry, he'd free us. Next thing we know papa thrusts the iron into the fire and flames jumped from the fire place. While our kidnappers were trying to put out the fire, papa tried to save us. I was the first and only one free as papa had to distract them again."

Erik placed her in a chair and knelt at her feet.

"I saw him as he told me to run. He hung himself. He put that noose around his neck and hung himself! I ran! I ran for my life! I wanted so much to save them!" Eclaire was screaming now and Erik pulled her into his chest. Suddenly she collapsed in his arms. She'd blacked out. Most likely from recalling her time there. He picked her up and walked into his bedroom. He placed her in the swan bed and lowered the curtain. He'd let her sleep.

**~* A Few Hours Later *~**

Eclaire awoke slowly, stretching and yawning softly. She felt a set of sheets beneath her move and looked around. This was certainly not her room. She pulled on the rope that hung close to her and watched as the curtain rose, climbing out. The last thing Eclaire could remember was Erik and she set out to find him. She shivered as her bare feet touched cold stone. She walked through the stone archway, finding herself in a sea of candles. And music. Glorious music. Her eyes traveled to the right and landed on Erik's back. He was playing an organ.

"His is the shape in the shadows. His is the face in my mask." She sang as she stepped to him.

Erik turned abruptly and Eclaire smiled. He looked so handsome, with no mask to hide behind. He was very still as she stepped closer, her own patch falling to the stone floor. She touched his face and her fingers brushed his deformity.

"Oh Erik, how I adore this face and the man who wears it." She said softly.

It was as if every barrier Erik made came down around Eclaire's feet. Her own deformity was highlighted by the candles light in his home and he couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman. He sat staring up at this angel before him and found himself shaking. Her hands were warm and soft. With each touch it mad him love her more. Her eyes sparkled and he slowly stood.

"Say it again Eclaire." He gasped out.

Eclaire's smile grew and she brushed her fingers over Erik's lips.

"I love you Erik. I adore you. I love this face you have. I-"

Erik pulled her into his chest, his lips crashing down on hers. Eclaire felt passion, lust, but most of all love. Broken and bruised love. Erik would love with all he had and it was only because the world had so thoroughly abused that gentle love he possessed. He was shaking as he pulled his head back and Eclaire touched his face again. She watched as he sank to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He cried then and clutched tightly onto her, afraid it was a dream. Eclaire held him, running her fingers through his dark hair. She felt every wracking sob and felt her heart tearing to pieces. Had she done something to hurt him? Erik looked up at her, teary eyed, and Eclaire slowly lowered to her knees.

"Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe.  
When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still inside and,  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive."

He was singing, singing to her. Erik's fingers brushed Eclaire's scarred eye.

"You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly,  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive!"

Erik stood and Eclaire followed. He pulled her close, tilting her head back as he looked down into her eyes.

"And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive  
When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?"

Erik's voice softened as he finished singing, his eyes watching Eclaire's expressions. She smiled and Erik placed his thumb and index finger under her chin.

"Say it again Erik, please?" She begged softly.

Erik smiled as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Eclaire." He whispered before he claimed Eclaire's lips with his.

* * *

*dies of cuteness overload at the end* OMG! I had the second half partially written up earlier today but I HATED IT! The song is When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. He's an AMAZING singer and I thought this was perfect for Eclaire and Erik! And I made it so that Erik went up to the roof while Christine was there with Raoul. Since the story isn't about Christine and Raoul, but Eclaire and Erik, I didn't feel the need to put them in this chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll have chapter ten up next...let's say friday. Since today is friday. Please leave a review!

Eclaire: *speechless*

Erik: *grinning*

Me: Good god. *sighs*


	10. Chocolate Hearts

Here's Chapter ten guys. Sorry I made you wait! I'm not going to make any promises about chapter 11. I'm unpacking and waiting for my girlfriend to decided if we're gonna get internet at home...but very soon!

Erik: You suck!

Eclaire: Erik Destler! Go sit in the corner!

Erik: *Stares*

Eclaire: Go! *points to the corner*

Erik: *goes to the corner*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chocolate Hearts**

Three months of complete bliss seemed to pass by so quickly for Eclaire. She'd spent many a night with Erik while he composed or painted. She'd even let him paint her without her patch on. He'd insisted on hanging it above his organ. She'd even begun baking and the La'Court bakeries began making good business again. Erik was an avid fan of her baking and she made everything he desired. She cooked for him as well and he in turn eagerly ate every bite. Eclaire had Erik by her side and couldn't stand being away from him for even a moment. But London called her away for a week and she'd felt it was torture. But as she returned to the opera house and exited the carriage, there was Erik with a bouquet of roses standing on the steps. Eclaire could only stare then dropped her bags. He wore the half mask she'd given him. She smiled as she gripped her skirts and ran to him. He laughed and caught her as she jumped into his waiting embrace.

"Welcome home mon amour." He whispered in her ear.

"Erik! What are you doing out here!? You could be seen!"

"I wanted to be the first to welcome you home."

Eclaire laughed and shook her head as she stepped back to look up at him.

* * *

Of course the opera house flourished and Eclaire was certain in no way was she missed. She made sure her presence was there, despite Carlotta's disdain. Rumors began to spread that she'd found a suitor and that was just fine. Of course news traveled and it wasn't long before Valentine caught word. The little raven haired firecracker was at her side so quick that it made Eclaire's head spin. She bombarded her friend with so many questions, Eclaire didn't know where to start. And also Valentine's grandmother, Beatrice, was eager for details as well. Tea time with the two Maheu women was certainly entertaining. Eclaire was all smiles as they questioned her.

"What's his name?" Valentine asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Erik." Eclaire answered

"What does he do?" Beatrice questioned, considerably more relaxed.

"He composes, paints, and is a very talented musician."

"Is he handsome?" her soare asked, smiling.

Eclaire let the blush that crossed her cheeks answer for her. Valentine laughed and Beatrice let a knowing smile grace her aging features. She set her tea cup down and became serious.

"Does he love you?" Beatrice asked.

Eclaire's features brightened.

"Yes." She answered confidently.

Beatrice smiled again and picked up her tea. She took a sip then looked back up to Eclaire.

"That's all that should matter then." She said wisely.

Eclaire was eager to hear about Valentine's season and was delighted to learn her darling friend had three men calling on her. But Valentine herself didn't seem eager or even remotely excited. Eclaire could see Beatrice's worry and decided to help. If anyone could tame the raven haired prankster, she knew she could give it one last try. By being gone so long during her kidnapping and Valentine's season, Eclaire was correct in guessing that Valentine wouldn't leave her side. With her stuck to her side so tightly, Eclaire was certain she would have a breakthrough. She questioned the younger girl constantly about her three suitors and Valentine answered. Of course, they seemed like complete bores.

* * *

It wasn't until weeks later that Eclaire had finally had enough. She'd idly mentioned how wonderful it was to be with someone and Valentine finally cracked.

"Eclaire, I'm terrified! I don't want to marry at all! They're all incredibly boring and stuffy!" Valentine whined over breakfast.

"Most noblemen are." Eclaire said with a gruff sigh.

She'd been acting distant all morning. She hadn't gotten a good morning kiss from Erik. They'd been interrupted by Valentine. So Eclaire was feeling a little sour this morning.

"But-"

"It's time to grow up Soare." Eclaire said suddenly as she put her fork down next to her plate.

Valentine's eyes grew wide.

"Eclaire?"

Eclaire sighed again. Valentine didn't care for Eclaire's sighs, they usually meant that a serious discussion was at hand.

"You're nineteen Soare. It's time you began acting like it. No more pranks, no more childish games. You have three wonderful men who each wish for you to be theirs and all you want to do is pull pranks. The games stop now."

Valentine looked as though she would cry.

"You suddenly get yourself a suitor and you think you can boss me around?" She asked, anger lacing her voice.

"This doesn't involve me soare, or Erik for that matter." Eclaire stated quickly.

But it would soon get out of Eclaire's control very quickly. And little did Eclaire realize, she would lose her temper rather swiftly.

"You're twenty-one. Do you know how lucky you are to have found Erik so **late** in your life?"Valentine jabbed.

Eclaire felt as though Valentine had punched her, but held her tongue, a battle she was losing.

"Especially with your eye the way it is."

Eclaire suddenly rose to her feet, towering over Valentine. Her hands gripped the tables edge as she shook.

"That's precisely the point, **Valentine**." She spat out her friend's name through her clenched teeth, "I do not wish for you to miss your opportunity for happiness."

Valentine jumped in her seat at the hard, rough edge in Eclaire's voice. She only called her Valentine when she was being completely serious. Eclaire's one visible eye met Valentine's and it had a darkness behind it as it narrowed.

"I'm not going to coddle you anymore Valentine. I am going to tame you down and you're going to listen, and listen well. You are a noblewoman who has had a hard beginning. I understand that, and I let the pranks slide because you needed them. But now you're going to grow a backbone and suck it up! I'm only going to say this once and you are going to listen, hear, and understand!" Eclaire's fist hit the Maheu's dining table rather hard, "you're going to be a lady and give each man a shot that they deserve! I will not stand here and watch as you throw away your chance at happiness and have you hurl insults at me!"

Beatrice sat at the end of the table in shock. Valentine's green eyes filled with tears. Eclaire softened and she looked down into Valentine's face with tears in her own eye.

"I love you Soare. Like a mother loves her child. I just don't want you to miss out on what I am experiencing. And if I have to be tough with you so you'll see, then so be it. But I say all this with all the love in my heart Soare."

Valentine cried and Eclaire walked around the table. It was clear that Eclaire had gotten through to her. Valentine sobbed and Eclaire knelt down next to her.

"I can't promise that it won't be scary, it is. But being in love and being loved, are worth every moment." She whispered.

Valentine nodded, promising she would give her suitors their chances. With that out of the way, they finished their breakfast. As Eclaire kissed Valentine on the forehead and hugged her tight she apologized for her temper. She truly loved this little woman as if she were her own child and wished her well. Beatrice walked with Eclaire out to the carriage and hugged her, thanking her for setting Valentine straight and Eclaire hugged the aging woman in return. Eclaire climbed into the carriage and waved to the older woman as they pulled away from the Maheu manor. Eclaire's thoughts turned to Erik and she smiled. He was waiting for her back at the opera house. He'd been telling her that he had something to ask her as soon as she returned home.

"I wonder what it could possibly be." Eclaire whispered to herself.

* * *

Me: YAY! In the original chapter it ended at Valentine promising she would give her suitors their chances. I just couldn't leave it there. Didn't feel right. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Eclaire: Erik? What did you want to ask me?

Erik: Eclaire...will you-

Me: *covers Erik's mouth with duct tape* DON'T YOU DARE RUIN IT! *turns* Please Review! love to hear from ya'll!


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! I am so very sorry to tell you this.

I lost my phantom of the opera DVD in my move...so I have to wait until next Friday to get a new one. I usually don't like writing two free chapters in a row, but if you all want me to, you have to let me know by Tuesday! Tuesday If enough of you want a free written chapter, not following the movie, I'll put one up.

But I hope you guys don't hate me!


End file.
